


Jon's Moving Castle

by Talking4The1andonly



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonah is the spiteful fire we all need around the house, M/M, Martin has a hardcore crush on Jon, Martin makes canon typical tea, Mr. Turniphead is called Joe Spooky, Sasha about to fight a fire, fluff mostly, magnus archive au, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: Martin has been cursed by Peter Lukas. In a hurry he leave his tea shop to find new friends.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Kudos: 16





	Jon's Moving Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrJenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJenkins/gifts).



> A give for Leo! Happy holiday's Leo!
> 
> Magnus archive au with Howl's Moving Castle One shot [shrug] thought it would be interesting to write.

The door closed behind him slowly. 

_ He couldn’t stay here, but there wasn’t much else to go to. _ He grasped his rough brown cane and small bag. Carefully he limped down the stairs and into the narrow alley. In the distance he could hear the passing murmurs of life. The carriages rolled across the slick cobblestone and the patter of feet could be heard. Thankfully he had the high building walls creating a barrier between him and the crowd. Pressing on he quickly moved through the evening fog. 

The sounds all but stopped. 

Sighing he could finally breathe. Here he didn’t have to feel everyone's scrutinizing gaze especially that of his mother’s. Here he could focus on the soft breeze and the slight chill cutting through his worn coat. Slowly a wry smile creeped across his face. 

Gradually the cobblestone turned to dirt turning to a rocky road. No longer shielded by the buildings he instead had the grassy fields surrounding him on all sides. Nothing cut through the quiet, at least until he heard a steady tapping.  _ Could it be Peter Lukas finishing the job? _ Blood running cold he spun around to face whoever it was. To his surprise it was a scarecrow. Jumping the scarecrow came to a halt when it reached him. The old thing was tied to a rickety wooden post. I was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and bright red shorts for some reason.

“Hello..there?” Martin murmured, his eyes narrowing. In response the scarecrow started to excitedly jump up and down. 

“I’m Martin Blackwood, now what’s your name?” The scarecrow responded by continuing to hop. 

“How about I call you, Joe Spooky? You would like that I assume.” Chuckling to himself he continued along the path with his new companion following behind. The (mostly) quiet presence was comforting in its own weird way. That was until the fog suddenly started to flow away. In steady waves it dispersed leaving him without his cover. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking around in a sudden panic. 

Cutting through the reminisce of the fog an enormous metal structure landed on the grass near him. It screeched loudly and steam bellowed from vents in what appeared to be a leg. Covering his ears another leg landed further away from him. Looking up he was faced with a large castle. Mouth agape he stammered in panicked confusion. Searching his surroundings in the distance he spotted a door. A small stoop with a lantern burning dimly. Making a decision he grabbed his cane and bolted for the door. The castle continued moving, taking a couple steps at a time. Rushing forward he could see he was getting closer to the door. “Almost there Blackwood.” He grunted, grasping the rusted railing right as the castle started to lift off the ground again. Rushing high into the air the wind flew past him. Cautiously looking down the ground was far below him. Breathing heavily he held tightly on to the door. Slowly he became aware of a rattling sound. Looking down Joe Spooky has somehow gotten caught on the rusty railing and was barely holding on. “Ahh I got you!” He said, grabbing on to it’s form and pulling it on to the stoop. 

Turning to the door the knocker was engraved with a strangely realistic eye. Sighing he grabbed the knocker and banged loudly on the door.

Wait for a couple minutes, nothing happened. “How rude!” He yelled, grabbing the handle and walking inside. Throwing open the door he was hit with the aromas wafting through the air. It smelled of spices, incents, and dust, mostly dust. He was in a large cluttered room filled with books and filing cabinets. The walls were lined with bookshelves but still there were books and pages spilled everywhere. Near the far wall was a massive fireplace made of stone. The lighting in the room flickered from the decently sized fire that burned brightly. In that moment Martin realized two things. He’s not an idiot he’s heard the stories and this clearly appears to be the residents of The Archivist Sims. On the other hand there’s a comfortable plush chair in front of the fireplace. Weighing his options he decided he’d take a fate worse than death over standing for another moment. With finality in his decision he fell into the chair and promptly passed out.

Opening his eyes slowly he could have sworn he heard someone repeating his name. Squinting he glanced around the room to find it empty. “That’s strange,” He mumbled. 

“ **Hello Martin.** ” 

Spinning around he followed the voice to see the fire staring back at him. 

“AHHHHHH the fire is talking, the fire has a face, please tell me I’m asleep!?” He yelled, jumping up. The fire in turn rolled its eyes and waited until he stopped yelling and pacing the room. 

“ **Are you done now?** ” The fire asked in a calm tone. 

“I still need a moment.” Martin said, falling back into the chair cradling his head in his hands. “Okay, okay I’m ready to process a  _ talking fire _ ! You know what all of today has been strange. Peter Lukas walked into my store, and for some reason cursed me!” Sighing, he fell back into the chair. 

“ **Good now I must ask you to leave** .” The fire commanded. “ **I must also ask you to stop calling me ‘the fire’. I have a name. Which you would know if you had bothered to ask.** ” Sputtering Martin was about to interrupt when the fire started speaking again. “ **J-O-N-A-H M-A-G-N-U-S not ‘the fire’ Blackwood, and you really must go before Jonathan returns.”**

“Why should I listen to you?” He asked.

Glowing brighter the fire smirked when it answered. “ **Even a precariat like you has surely heard the stories about The Archivist?** ” The fire teased.

“Well you know you shouldn’t judge people by the gossip!” Martin responded, standing back up.

“ **Blackwood really, what could you do to stop The Archivist from smiting you if he saw fit? You intruded into his home and expect no consequences? Really you are much more dim-witted than I expected.”**

“I don’t know, but I don’t have many other places to go and maybe he’s nice!” He yelled. Martin stomped away, Looking he finally found it.

“ **Now what are you doing?”** The fire asked, triumphantly Martin turned to the fire smiling, 

“I’m getting to work. Do watch my companion over there.” He said pointing at Joe Spooky who had located himself next to the coat rack.    
  
“ **Really Blackwood you think a broom is going to save you from an avatar of The Eye?** ” Jonah said, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, but it does seem he could do with a bit of help in my opinion.” Throwing on an apron he got to work.

___________________________________________________________________

Dust still hung heavy in the air. He should really open some windows. Some areas of the vast structure looked like no one had cleaned in generations. He’s had his work cut of for him the past weeks but at least The Archivist let him stay, so there’s that. Rubbing his eyes he gently opened a door and walked into the kitchen. 

“ **Wait til Jonathan hears about this! I will never forget this betrayal and not even The Eye will protect you!!”**

“Oh The Eye, I JUST WANT TO COOK EGGS!!” A young voice screeched.

“ **I am not for cooking your pathetic breakfast!”**

“Oh yeah watch me!!” Sasha yelled, rolling up her sleeves. Sighing Martin stepped into the Kitchen. Every surface was perpetually covered in a number of papers, potions, and other miscellaneous objects. It was a wonder Sasha could find food and a pan in this mess. Honestly it was bad enough Martin was scared to just walk into this room. Sasha was in the middle of the floor. She had tied back her hair into a messy ponytail. Holding up the pan like a weapon, she slowly walked toward the roaring fire. This is probably a moment Martin should step in. 

“Sasha, dear could I take that pan?” Looking up, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She clutched the pan holding it tighter to her chest.

“ **Why should I give it?”** She compelled.

“Sasha what has Jon said about compelling? Also because I said so.” Rolling her eyes, she begrudgingly handed the pan over to Martin. “Thank you dear!” He cheerfully said, walking to the fire.

“ **Really Blackwood? You a fledgling of The Lonely could overpower a servant of The Eye!”**

Grabbing the pan he threw it on top of the fire. “Now listen here you are going to calm down and let me cook this breakfast!” Smothering the roaring fire it swiftly subsided. “Good, now stay like that and I’ll give you some wood.” He sternly said, while reaching for the plate of bacon precariously balanced on a nearby chair. “Sasha be a dear and bring me the eggs?” Turning around Sasha hopped up and rushed to grab the rest of the eggs.

Under the pan Jonah had simmered down to his coals. Meanwhile he was angrily mumbling under his breath, “ **_Jonathan would never allow this.”_ ** Humming Martin started to line the bacon on the pan.

They continued for a couple of slices until a door behind them flew open with a crash. Looking over his shoulder he could barely make out their visitor. The large wings obscured it’s figure. The wings themselves had large intricate feathers with Eye designs along each one. Slowly the wings folded down and tucked themselves into The Archivist cloak. Taking off his dark hood it revealed a tired face with long peppered hair. 

“Jon!” Sasha excitedly yelled. Quickly The Archivist scowl turned to a wry smile. Sasha excitedly jumped up at his feet. She was yelling her questions about his recent journey. From what Martin could tell it involved something called the Not!Them. The Archivist had asked Martin before leaving to watch Sasha and burn any tables that are delivered. Since then Martin had dutifully been keeping an eye on Sasha. About the burning he has considered it for a couple of the rooms. Honestly he doesn’t see any other sane way to clean some of them.

“ **And I appreciate you not going through with your idea.”** Jon said Looking at Martin. _ Oh yeah the mind reading.  _ “Impressive, how did you get Jonah to do that? **”** Jon asked, studying Martin. 

“Oh, I just..told him to calm down while I cooked?” Martin mumbled, retreating into his sweater.

“ **Excuse me Martin, I should take it from here.”** Sighing, Jon sat down and snatched the spatula from Martin's hands. 

Jumping up Martin mumbled his excuses and made his way out of the room. Finding the tea cupboard he started the process of making tea. Working quietly Martin was able to eavesdrop on The Archivist conversation. 

  
  


“ **He’s a menace, get rid of him!”** Jonah grumbled.    
  


“ **Jonah I don’t have time to tell you again. I’m not getting rid of him without reason!”**   
  
**“What you mean to say is you don’t have faith in my word.”**

**“You often lie, Jonah. Why would I trust what you have to say of Martin’s character?”**

Grumbling Jonah continued to complain, in response The Archivist just made a tired sigh. 

____________________________________________________________________

The dark corridor suffocated any stray light from his quivering candle. Martin swears he heard a commotion in the hall, but now it’s desolate like nothing had happened. Straightening his back he pushed on down the hall. Turning a corner Martin realized he had never been this way before. The wallpaper shifted under his gaze changing every time he blinked. Holding open his eyes he attempted to watch the change but it would always wait for him to close his eyes. 

“Avatar weirdness.” He grumbled. Suddenly he heard a loud creak behind his back. Spinning around he was faced with a door. It was a bright unruly yellow. The handle was golden and engraved with the intricate design of a spiral. Stepping backward nothing here seemed right. Jon said he had to use his anchor when he was unsure if something around him was real. The issue had been for the longest time the fog had been his anchor. A friend that held onto him and blacked out anything in the world that tried to hurt him. Now he felt it as an empty void. The fog whispered to him that he didn’t need Sasha, or Jon. He was meant to stay alone. Turning away from the fog he had refused to go back. Here now he was in an unknown area without an anchor. Searching the wall his shadows shifted. Slowly they became something else. The shadows contorted to look like a tall figure with unruly hair and elongated fingers. Steadily the shadows had started stalking towards him blocking any escape. Leaving him only the yellow door to run to. 

Holding his breath Martin’s heart raced. He searched for an anchor. Closing his eyes he focused on the peppered black and white hair. The perpetual smell of ink and soot that followed him. The dimples that showed during the few moments he dropped his guard and allowed himself to smile. Slowly opening his eyes Martin backed into the door. Falling back the door opened behind him sending him falling into the room. 

The door was no longer a bright yellow, but a dark green. The paint peeling from age. Under Martin’s small candle he could make out a small part of where he was.

The room itself was enormous and looked like an ancient library. Every surface was covered in books and parchment. There were large instruments and contraptions hanging from the ceiling. Looking further he noticed something the library twisted around at an irregular angle. The walls seemed to turn into a massive tunnel. Preparing himself for what he’ll find Martin walked into the tunnel. The book shelves slowly became more sparse, revealing solid brick and dirt. Pressing on he could sense something slightly off. Turning around he could feel something stalking him. Continuing to look anytime he thought he had whatever it was in his sight he was only met with darkness. Whatever it is he could feel it waiting just on the edges of his candles light. 

Hurrying he suddenly heard a loud sound piercing the suffocating silence. Holding up his candle in the low light he could make out a large creature. It’s massive wings filled the tunnel blocking the rest of the way. it’s feathers were a stunning green and blue. Slowly the creature started the shift it’s feathers opened, revealing eyes. Gasping Martin stumbled backward. The pupils contracted as they fell upon Martin’s trembling form. Slowly the creature’s figure began to twist and rise. The feathers bit by bit opened until it towered over Martin.

“ **I am not a creature!** ” it yelled, Spreading its massive wings. 

“What??” Martin gasped, realizing who he was talking to. Stumbling to find the wall and pull himself up. “Jon are you alrig.?” Before he could say anything else Jon took off down the passage at an alarming speed.   
  
Hurrying down the passage Martin ran as fast as he could to keep up. Eventually it led back to the library he started at. Gasping for breath he couldn’t see Jon. All that was left were feathers falling all over the library, drifting softly down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @talking4the1


End file.
